Friends or Enemeies?
by animegirlfoxfire
Summary: Professor X comes to Max after her flock is kidnapped.Only Angel and her are left. Max planes to leave the institute after she gets her flock back but what happens if the flock doesn't want to leave with her? What happens when a mysterious women appears?
1. The Begining

I failed in my duty as leader. I failed to protect everyone, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. They're all gone, and it's all my fault. The robot Erasers took them away, back to the dreaded school. It would be not only impossible but also suicidal for just me and Angel to try and save them.

There's no one we can turn to though. Mom and Elise can't help, Total's a dog, and Jeb…I just don't trust.

"Max, are we ever going to see the others again?" Angel said with tears glinting in her eyes, as she sat next to me on the cold ground. It was dark and wet out here, but luckily we had found a bridge to take shelter under. When I didn't answer, she curled up in my lap, cold, wet, and sad just like me.

"I don't know." I replied, holding her close to me. Angel knew the truth, she had to, but maybe she just wanted me to say it. We weren't going to see them again. We would need help, and that was something we were a little short of at the moment.

'_I can help you Max' _said a voice in my head.

'_Great. How in the world can you help me voice? I don't need your cryptic advice and snide comments right now. As you can see there aren't many options for us at the moment.' _

"Well I can train you, give you a safe place to stay, and a hot meal." said a voice from the shadows. "I am Charles Xavier. I run a school for gifted children or mutants like you." The man came out of the shadows. He was in a wheelchair and bald.

I was up on my feet in an instant. "How do I know you're not with the school?" I asked.

"Max he's telling the truth. Trust me." Angel said pulling on my shirt, "He's not with to school." For some odd reason I believed Angel which was something that was becoming increasingly difficult due to the fact that she lied to me, a lot, but my instincts were telling me this was possibly a very bad idea.

"I can help you get your friends back if you want," He said. "You will also be free to come and leave whenever you want." I carefully thought it over, usually whenever people said that, it was a lie. I didn't trust this person. My instincts were telling me this had bad idea written all over it.

'_Max lets trust him. He said he'll help us get the flock back,' _Angel thought-said.

"So what you're saying is that if I want I can leave once I get my friends back." I asked.

"Yes. You and your friends will be free to come and go as you please." He replied in a kind voice. I thought more about it.

"Fine," I said knowing that if I didn't Angel would keep pestering me and I knew that there was no way we could get the flock back by ourselves. I guess I would have to trust Angel on this one.

"Yes!" Angel said happily. How is it possible for people to go from sad to happy in such a short amount of time? I had a feeling she and him were thought-talking before he even thought-spoke to me.

"I have a jet waiting, above on the bridge." He said and started wheeling away.

I and Angel wound up sitting on a couch, in what looked like an office, at the Institution for Gifted Children. On top of the bridge, the one we had been sitting under, was a black jet. It was fast, faster than me even. We got here in five minutes although I'm not actually sure how far away we were. I'd say at least thirty miles.

The Charles guy was sitting behind a desk waiting for some people called the X-Men who were supposed to help get the flock back. In my head I pictured some tough adults.

The door opened and in came a bunch of kids about my age. **KIDS**! I mean we're kids too but we have super strength and stuff. I pictured them as adults with guns and stuff. They all lined up in a half-circle around me and Angel. Now as you may know we don't like being surrounded by people so I was a little nervous. Well not that nervous more like cautious. Angel looked as calm as ever, but she always looked that way.

I shifted nervously in my seat, "Max, do not feel scared we are not going to harm you" Charles said.

"Ok, who said I was scared, and who are these kids? When you said you were going to help us I thought you had a bunch of tough guys or something, not kids my own age." I almost shouted. The door opened again and in came two adults.

"They are mutants like you. Each has their own unique power. Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves and say their power." And at that a boy with brown hair and red shades on came forward.

"I'm Scott. I can shoot lasers from my eyes. The shades suppress my power so that I can see." He said.

"So what you're saying is if you didn't have your shades you couldn't see." I asked.

"Well if I opened my eyes without my shades then I would blast whatever was in front of me." He responded. "But no I wouldn't be able to see."

"That is so cool!" Angel exclaimed.

He stepped back and a girl with red hair came forward. When Fang sees her he is going to beg me to stay here. I already wanted her to die or to kill her with my own hands before he meets her, or slap my hand across his face.

"I'm Jean. I have mental powers like the professor." said the red head.

"Don't ever go in my mind, like this little girl does." I said pointing to Angel.

"I hope we can be good friends!" Angel said happily. She would definitely want to stay now that she knows there two mind readers like her. Next was a girl with brown hair that was tied back.

"I'm Kitty. I can like walk through walls and like phase through things," said the girl. I already knew that she and Nudge would be good friends. She looked like one of those girls that like to go shopping and girly stuff like that. Next was an African boy with blond hair.

"I'm Evan. I can shot spikes from my body." he said.

"That's cool. You'll have to show me sometime." I said. Next was a girl with white skin and reddish-brown hair with white bangs.

"I'm Rouge. I can absorb a person's powers and see their memories with one touch," she said in a southern accent. I'd say that's the best power so far. "So don't touch me and leave me alone."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah it's not something I like to do though." She said. Next was a blue, furry guy who appeared out of nowhere right next to me. I pretty much jumped half way across the couch.

"I'm Kurt. I can teleport." he said in a German accent, then he teleported away and showed up next to Angel. An African women with white hair stepped forward.

"I'm Ororo a teacher here. I have storm powers." She said and stepped back.

"So you could stop rain and make the sun come out." I asked. I don't like rain and if she could do that then I would be very happy.

"I can but not right now. The plants need the rain right now." She said. Next was a man with bluish-black hair stepped forward, he looked like a tough guy who didn't care or trust anyone here. This was the kind of guy I pictured to begin with.

"I'm Logan. And I can do this." he said and outa his hand came three metal claws.

"Cool" I said and stood up. Angel did too. That was everyone so now it was time for us to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Max." I said.

"And I'm Angel!" She said happily. I couldn't wait to see the look on Jean's when we showed her our power.

"We can fly." I took off my jacket and spread out my wings, careful not to knock anything over. I glanced at Jean. Instead of surprise she looked bored.

"You guys have the same power as our friend Angel." She said smartly. I wanted to punch her through the wall and ruin her pretty face. Instead I kept my anger down and looked at Charles.

"When are you going to help me save my friends? We can't wait any longer or the school might hurt or kill them" I said.

"Right, Ororo get the jet ready. Everyone prepare for battle. Kurt, take them down to the jet when they are ready." Charles said.


	2. Rescue and Retreat

Everyone was in the jet and ready to go. Well everyone except Angel and the Professor. The Professor was going to show Angel some mind power stuff. '_Great'_ I thought. The only thing I need now is to get shoot while I'm flying, and I will lose my leadership position to Angel.

Once the jet was in the air Logan asked one simple question. "What's the plan bird girl?"

"My name is Max not bird girl." I said frowning. "This place is like a fortress so we'll have to land in a secluded place and then maybe Kurt could teleport me in. Then I can find the rest of my flock, and possible blow the place up. Then we can all go back to the institute with as few injuries as possible." It sounded so simple, but I knew it wouldn't be.

"No! I can't teleport if I don't know where I'm going, if I don't know where I'm going I could teleport into a wall!" Kurt exclaimed. He looked terrified of that plan. What would happen if they teleported into a wall? They would probably die of suffocation, or something. Not a good thing to think about though.

I sighed, time for Plan B.

"If Kurt won't help then it's time for plan B. The jet can fly over the roof and me and Kitty can jump out. Kitty can phase us through the roof. Then we can go searching for my friends. This one is more dangerous though. The school will see us and attack the jet and us while we're in the building." I explained.

"Then I think someone should go with them to help out with the fighting inside." The bitchy Jean said.

"Like who?" I said and then gave she gave me a look. "Oh I see you me you" I said sarcastically, quietly laughing at the idea and said "Yeah that will never happen. Last thing I need is someone who has mental powers to help with fighting." _'It's better if Fang doesn't see miss perfect until it's time to leave.'_ I thought. I wasn't going to lose Fang to her.

"I'll go with" Scott volunteered.

"I like that idea better." I said pointing to him.

"Wait Scott, I think we should discuss this. This is dangerous. I think someone else should go." said miss perfect Jean.

"What's there to discuss? He looks like a guy who can take care of himself." I said repressing the urge to push her down and punch her in the face. If I had to guess she liked Scott.

"Jean does have a point. This is a team. It's not right to let you three to go alone." Ororo said looking a bit worried.

"Well think of it this way. Most of the people will be running out of the building toward the jet. Whoever is left will be some guards and scientist that can't fight." I said.

"Um… won't we like smash into the floor when we like fall through?" Kitty asked. Wow there was a good possibility that she was smarter than Jean. I didn't think of the 'smashing into the floor' part though.

"Don't worry I'll try and slow us down with my wings as much as I can, but we should be fine." I shrugged, hoping I was right about this.

A little while later me, Kitty, and Scott were all falling through the air right above the school. Kitty phased us through the roof. I whipped my wings out to slow us down between floors. Three floors down all three of us hit the floor. I landed on my feet and tried to keep the other two from landing on their butt, by holding onto their arms. They both nearly dragged me down with them.

"Follow me I think I know where they are." I said as we started running down the hall to the room where they kept us in the cages. Sirens were going off. The lights were dimed and only the red emergency lights shone. When we got to the room with the word 'Wings' on it I kicked the door down.

"MAX" screamed a voice that just happened to belong to Nudge.

"Is everyone alright?" I yelled. I couldn't see anyone, but Fang.

"Yeah we're all good except they took Iggy away a little while ago." said Fang. I couldn't really see his face, because there were no light in the room. I could tell that he was beating himself up over not being able to do anything about Iggy though.

"Okay. Kitty can you work on getting them out of the cages and get them back to the jet. Scott you come with me and help get Iggy" I said and ran out of the room and down the hallway. The place they would take him would be the room where they ran the eye tests.

I got to the room where Iggy lost his sight. It was labeled 'Eyes'. How appropriate. They were really thinking outside the box with these names, right? I tried to kick the door down but as you might know that doesn't work too well when the door is enforced with steel bar across the other side.

"Allow me" Scott said and blasted the door down with his eyes. I ran into the room. I looked around and saw Iggy strapped to the metal table, and some not too friendly scientist surrounding him with needles in their hands.

"I'll handle the scientist you get Iggy." I said pointing to her trapped friend.

"Max! You're alive! Is Angel alive to?" He asked, happy just to hear my voice. I glanced at him as I fought. He looked truly happy to see me.

"Yeah she's fine, but come on we got to get outa here." I said knocking out the last scientist. "Scott, could you make a skylight for us?" These lab rooms usually didn't have anything above them. She only hoped that it was still true. It had something to do with what happens if something exploded upward.

Scott shot the ceiling and a hole formed showing the night sky. They had left in the afternoon how could night have come so fast? Had they been here longer than they thought? At least she was right about there not being a room above.

"Grab unto us Scott we're going to fly outa here." He did as I told. He grabbed one of my arms and one of Iggy's. Me and Iggy shot up well not shot since we were both carrying Scott. More like jumped up. The jet was up in the air with the door open.

"Iggy, there's a jet 30 degrees north and 2 stories up. Fly toward there. There's a ramp open to get in."

I wish I could say we made it out without serious injury but that would be lying. We were about halfway to the jet when two gun shots rang through the air. Pain shot through my left shoulder/wing and the right side of my abdomen/back. I couldn't fly with one wing or with the pain so we should have started falling but we were floating instead. I couldn't think so I didn't understand what was going on. I was trying to stay conscious but eventually darkness over took me. The last thing I heard was Fang telling me to open my eyes and holding me.

The flock stared at their hurt leader, Max. Fang held her close to him. He didn't want to lose her and he knew none of the others did either. There were other people he didn't know crowding around.

The plane lurched forward and anyone who was standing fell either forward or backward.

"Everyone sit down now." An African woman yelled. Everyone did as they were told. "You children too, I'll take care of Max." She said. I saw the others sit down in a random seat next to the strangers. I didn't move. There was no way he was going to leave Max alone with this strange women. I've learned my lesson not to trust strange ladies that seem like they just want to help.

The women kneeled down next to Max and pressed a cloth to her wounds. "If you're not going to listen then help me stop the bleeding for her wounds. All you have to do it apply pressure to the wound." She said. I did as I was told and pressed on the wound on her shoulder. At least the lady couldn't try anything with me sitting right here.

"It looks like the bullets went right through her body." The women muttered to more herself than me.

"Where's Angel?" I asked once I remembered that she was supposed to be with Max. Max had said she was okay but I didn't see her here. Did the school get her when they came here?

"She's at the institute with the Professor. She's safe don't worry." She said. We were quiet for the rest of the ride.

Max woke up in an unknown dim room. A strange woman that looked like Ororo, except she had dark blue eyes was standing over her. Her eyes were focused on her body but, not on her hands which looked strange. Her hands hovered over her body, a strange white light emitting from them.

"Hello Max. You're at the institute in the infirmary. You were shot by one of the guards from the School. Right now I'm healing your wounds, so I wouldn't move if I were you. If you move, you might get more injured than healed." The strange women said and smiled at me, but she still wasn't looking at my face. I tried to reply but my mouth wouldn't work. She turned and stared into my eyes with a serious glare and said.

"You must not leave the institute. There are people other than the school after you now. You and your family have gained a lot of publicity. Some mutant haters look at you and your family as a threat to society and to history. If you leave the institute then you won't get away with just a few bullet holes." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.

I woke up again except this time to the wonderful smell of food. I opened my eyes and turned my head to where the smell was coming from. There I saw Kurt with a big plate of food. The smell was reminding me how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since the morning before I came to the institute, so about two days ago.

"Oh you're awake" He said. He set the plate on a table next to the bed. I bolted up which was possibly the worst idea I've ever had. My head started to hurt badly and the room started spinning. I immediately fell back onto the bed.

"Be careful or you're going to pass out. You have to get up slowly. I brought down breakfast for you. I made sure to bring a lot since your friends eat so much." He said smiling. I sat up slowly with Kurt's help.

"Thanks." I took a big whiff of the food, "Smells great," I said grateful. The huge plate had hash browns, bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausage. I started stuffing the food in my mouth. Slowing down only to chew and swallow.

"Are you going to leave?" He asked after a few minutes. I stopped eating and thought about it. The first thought in my head was no because I didn't want Fang to get close to Jean. Also I didn't want to be anywhere around her.

"Why do you care?" I asked. We didn't know each other enough for him to really care about me, let alone the rest of us.

"The school place looked really dangerous. It might be safer for you and your friends to stay here." The strange women's words flashed through my head. It was almost the same warning.

"Who was that lady that was here?" I asked.

"She's a friend of the professor. She came here to see him, and when she saw that you were hurt she wanted to help. He said for us to call her Miss Kero."

"So…she's a mutant who can heal people?" I asked confirming what I saw.

"Yeah, but she can do a lot of other stuff to. She also has wings. She can also turn into a wolf I've heard. Every time she comes she shows us something new." He said happily. I guess he had good memories of her. One question rang through my mind.

"Where is she?"

"She left sometime during the night. She never stays more than a day or a few hours." He shrugged.

"Why?" I asked. If this place was so safe why not stay here longer unless this place wasn't as safe as everyone let on.

"We were told she helps out mutants who are hiding. She probably doesn't have time to stay here." He said. The professor wheeled himself into the room before I could ask another question.

"Hello Max." said the professor.

"Hey." I replied taking a bite of the food.

"I wanted to ask you about staying here at the institute." He said folding his hands under his chin.

"Bye, I'll see you later." Kurt said and teleported away. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be thre for.

"Can I ask you something first? What did that women mean when she said 'stay at the institute or you will be killed'?" I asked.

"There is a man named Macon. He and his group hunt down mutants that interfere with the world. You and your friends have been busy changing the world so now he believes that you're interfering with history. We believe that you six are his biggest target right now." He said. From the expression on his face I could tell he was serious.

"But why do we have to stay here?" I asked. Couldn't he like assign us people to come with us when we travel.

"This is the only place that Macon can't touch. There is an invisible shield that Kea set up so that Macon cannot come here. It surrounds the Institute and the forest surrounding it. Also, legally he and his group can't come here without being invited anyways.

"So what she wants us to sit here and do nothing?" I asked. That had to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard.

"She's working on breaking down his allies and building ours. Meanwhile I train our allies here at the Institute." He explained.

"So we're just going to stay here and what?" I asked.

"Live your life and prepare to fight, that is only if you want to fight." He said.


	3. School

**Years: **

**Scott ,Jean, Rouge- Juniors**

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Kurt, Kitty- Sophomores**

**Evan- Freshman**

After a week of sitting in bed the Professor gave her permission to leave the Institute. There was one huge problem though; that she didn't think would form this quickly.

Her flock had gone to a real school again, and didn't want to leave. None of them, not even Fang wanted to leave with her. After much arguing with the others, and a few hours alone thinking, she decided that she would stay for a little bit. Hopefully they would change their minds in time.

Max's first day of school was boring. It was the middle of the semester for everyone, and her, Iggy, and Fang didn't have any idea what was going on. Although, the boys knew more, since they had two weeks on top of her. None of them have ever gone to a real school (except that time with the bad government lady). Iggy always shared a class with either me, Fang, or both since he was blind. It was probably the Professor's doing

First period I had English with Kurt and Iggy. It was one of the most boring classes of the day for me. Who cares about grammar when writing? Luckily all three of them sat near each other so it wasn't too boring sometimes. The first day they had so much fun explaining how the teacher looked, to Iggy since Kurt had neglected to do that before she arrived. 'She looks like a fat chicken with a hooked nose and evil eyes that could burn a hole through your soul?' that were Iggy's exact words when we had finished describing her.

Second period I had gym with Kitty. She was okay to talk to if you didn't go mad from her saying 'like' so many times in her sentences. There were at least 40 other girls in the class, so it was always noisy. Never was there a quiet moment in the gym, but that also meant there was never a dull moment either. It became a game with her and Kitty to guess which girl would get the teacher so worked up, when she refused to stop talking or asking "why".

Third period I had Algebra. It was the second most boring class of the day. I really hatde math. There are so many symbols, and steps to solve complicated problems. Who really cares? When are we ever going to use this kind of stuff? Never that's when. It wasn't so bad sometimes, since I shared the class with Fang.

Fourth period I had Chemistry with Iggy. That was probably the funniest class, but also the most dangerous. I knew all too well how much Iggy loved to blow stuff and the last thing we needed was half the school destroyed because Iggy decided to bring a pipe bomb to school or to mix two chemicals together that he knew would make some kind of explosion.

Fifth period I had lunch with everyone else. The only bad thing about it was I shared it with Ms. Bitchy (Jean) and Fang. She's always hitting on him when she thinks I'm not paying attention, and it kills me not to say anything or to watch Fang encourage it.

Sixth I had a study hall with Scott. It was really boring because if you got caught talking, the teacher would send you down to the deans office. It wasn't like anyone was doing anything school related anyways. In order not to get caught, Scott thought up a way to talk without talking. We just passed a piece of paper between us for the period with our words written out.

Seventh I had history with Ms. Know-it-all. Apparently it was a class for all grades. I would give anything to punch her in the face, and not get in trouble for it, but the Professor had made it clear not to get in trouble at school and not to hurt my peers.

Last I had a study hall with no one else I knew. Since I didn't know anyone, I skipped the last period, and walked back to the institute. By the time I walked back, Scott was pulling up into the driveway with everyone else. Usually he dropped everyone off, and then left to go pick up the younger ones.

After school everyone (mostly) had to go do danger room practice. Everyone had learned that hard way what happens when you try to put us in a cage. In one of the simulations, Nudge was stuck in a cage in the air. It ended after not even a minute when she started screaming because she thought she was never going to get out of it.


	4. Depression

Over the next few weeks, Fang and Jean became more intimate and more expressive around Max, and she fell into a deep depression that caused her to slowly stop going to school, skip danger room practices, and even the most basic needs of survival like eating, showing, and even getting dressed in the morning.

It didn't take long for the teachers at school to give up on her, or for the Professor and Ororo. Logan didn't give up though, in a way. Every time Max didn't go to school, he would drag her out of her bed, and punish her by making her wash the jet or the jeep, which he would purposefully get dirty for her. Max would do the tasks robotically, and barley heard Logan when he called her out on missing a spot or not doing a good enough job.

No one who lived at the institute didn't notice her declining appearance or health. They were too busy and happy to notice. Not even her flock, which just made Max even more depressed. She felt so alone and isolated, like a ghost. She felt like she barely knew her own family. Kitty and Jean took care of Angel and Nudge by helping them with school, hobbies, and learning right from wrong. Fang was too busy with Jean to ever care what Gazzy had gotten in trouble for, so Scott, Kurt, and even Evan tried to teach Gazzy that it was wrong and show him ways he could use that skill for something good. Iggy had made friends with others, especially Rouge who, like him, had a disability. She couldn't touch anyone skin to skin, and he couldn't see. Evan and Kurt also became friends with him because of their love of pranks, which they only played on people at the institute.

No one ever saw Max, since she only left her room when Logan dragged her out. Also no one ever stopped to think, "Where's Max?". It hurt Max that no one ever sought her out, but she didn't even want to see people most of the time.

On a sunny Friday morning, Logan dragged her out of bed as usual and made her walk down stairs and outside where his bike and the jeep were waiting. All he did was point, and Max knew what to do. She picked up a hose and started to wash the jeep first.

Looking at Max, Logan felt himself feel sorry for her, which was unusual for him. Max's body, which had always been skinny, looked almost disgusting. She was literally skin and bones; with her once skin tight clothes, hanging off her now boney frame. Dark rings hung under her usually puffy eyes, which was the only color on her pale face. Her long blond hair was oily, dirty, and tangled, but it still hanged loose. Her once rough hands were raw from working everyday with soap and water, and were unable to heal because Max barley ate anything. After working, Ororo would bring up some food to her room which she either wouldn't touch or eat a few bites. He was amazed that she was still alive, but he was also surprised she hadn't taken her own life by now.

The sun rose to the middle of the sky before Max was done.

**Max**

I was now finished with my daily chores. I slowly put away the soap and stuff, but then I noticed that Scott's cherry red convertible was sitting in the garage. I looked at Logan with a confused look as I pointed to the car.

"Scott took a plane to go check out a college somewhere yesterday; he's coming back tomorrow afternoon." Logan said. He looked at the sky and then went inside. I was about to put the soap on the shelf before realizing that I had nothing to go back to. When I was done, I would just slump up the stairs and back into bed where I would think and speculate before crying myself into sleep, and wake up and hour later from a nightmare where everyone was leaving or killing me.

I glanced at the car. Maybe I should wash Scott's car. It would at least keep me from going back to my depressing bedroom. I turned around and filled up the bucket. Once it was filled, I picked it up and dragged it and the hose to the car.

I carefully washed the car, making sure to get every spot off it, which there wasn't many. I was halfway done before realizing I've spent more care on Scott's car than I had Logan's bike. It was probably nothing though, but something deep inside me wanted to do a good job. It wanted Scott to seek her out and say thanks, or notice her. It wanted her to try to get someone to notice her state. To care about her. To stop her.

I continued to wash the war. I rinsed it off, dried it, and still wasn't satisfied. I got out the window cleaner and cleaned the inside and outside of the two windows and windshield. Then I got out the leather cleaner for white leather, and cleaned the seat so they shinned and smelled brand new, I got out the vacuum and vacuumed the car, I washed the mats, and I even waxed the car. I was halfway through putting the wax on when Logan left to pick up everyone Scott usually took home, and halfway done taking it off when Jean came home.

Everyone was talking and heading inside, except Jean and Fang. Fang was staring at Jean like a lovesick idiot, and Jean looked angry. I ignored her and kept working.

"What are you doing to Scott's car?" She yelled angrily. "What is this white stuff all over it? Scott's going to be mad when he gets home and sees that you messed with his car!" A strange girl put a hand on Jean.

"Now Jean, she's just waxing his car. It's fine. You shouldn't yell at the poor thing. In fact you should be asking her to do the same to her car." The girl asked in an angel like voice. I glanced up and say Jean's once angry face was now mellow.

"Yes your right." Jean said dreamily. I felt confused. Never have I seen this girl, and Jean wasn't one to calm down so quickly.

"Apologize." The girl said.

"I'm sorry. Will you please do the same for my car?" Jean asked, her eyes glazed over. "I will pay you." She added. Normally I wouldn't accept, but I would rather wash her car than go back in my depressing hole. For once in a long time, I was motivated to do something.

"Sure." I said slowly staring at the girl. She was Mexican, but had no accent, with blackish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was taller than Jean and Fang, and looked about 6ft. She was very skinny, and possibly the most beautiful girl at the institute, and maybe even the entire town.

Jean nodded her head and the girl led her inside, with Fang dragging at their heels. I shook my head and finished my work on Scott's car. Once I was done, I went on to Jean's dirty car. As I washed it, I would guess that she had never washed it since the day she got it since I had to dump the water four times because it was so dirty. I was almost scared to look on the inside, but I did and it was terrible. There were bits of food, candy, and papers everywhere. Usually she picked up Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, but Logan had taken over the task since Scott has been gone, since I didn't see them when Jean came home.

I looked at the papers smashed under seats, as I pulled them out. One of them was a math test of Nudges with a red C on the top. I've never heard about this, but how could I. Ever since we got here; she has gone to Kitty or Jean if she needed help with anything. I didn't feel so bad about her bad grade when I saw in her neat handwriting "Retake on Friday" in her bubbly hand writing. For a minute I wondered how the retake went, but then I wondered why I should care. She is, no was, part of my family. I tried to be her mother, but my trying wasn't good enough. Jean helps her better, than I have ever helped them.

I threw the papers aside and vacuumed up the crumbs, candy, and dirt. I did everything to her car that I did to Scott's, but there was no feeling in it. I didn't care if Jean thanked me, or sought me out. Actually I would prefer she stay far away from me, so I never had to see her again. Fang chose her over me, which made me hate her.

The sun was set, and the work was done. I put everything away and locked up the garage before slumping up to my bedroom, another night of nightmares. I slumped into my bed and curled up into a ball. I was asleep from exhaustion quickly.

For the first time in a long time, I had a dreamless sleep. I was awoken by a pain in my shoulder at six in the morning, which was cause from me sleeping on it. I switched sides and went back to sleep. This sleep wasn't so dreamless.

_I was alone in the dark, alone and cold. Gunshots filled the air, and bullets pierced my body. I only felt the impact of the bullets, no pain. Then one hit my heart, and I felt like I was going to die. So much pain, and so much blood on the ground. Who is shooting? What is going on?_

I woke up whimpering, a hand clutching above my heart, and my body shaking and drenched in sweat. Tears fell from my eyes at the pain that I felt. It wasn't just in my dream, it was there and it was real. I screwed my eyes shut, wishing in vain hope that the pain would just go away.

Someone was physically shaking me, and talking to me in a panicked voice, but I couldn't focus on it. I was in too much pain. My head began to hurt and caused me to not even be able to choose between opening my eyes or think.

Eventually the person stopped shaking, and stopped talking. Just like everyone else, that person left me. The pain in my heart faded, but the one in my head remained constant. I was able to stop clutching my heart, stop shaking, and stop crying. Putting a hand to my head, I struggle to roll onto my back so I could stare at my forever bare celling.

"Are you alright?" Someone, a man, chocked. I tried to push myself up with a start, but just fell back down from weakness in my arms. Someone walked across the floor of my darkened room, I couldn't see their face.

"It's me, Scott." He said before tapping my hand. "I came in to thank you, but I found you shaking." He said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I answered in a voice grown rusty from disuse. Of course I wasn't alright, but for some reason I felt compelled to lie.

"No you aren't. Tell me why." Scott asked gently, in a tone that he never used with anyone else. I was silent. "It's dark in here." He said and walked somewhere. A sudden brightness entered the room which caused me to shield my eyes. It came from where the window was.

"Close it." I yelled. I heard him walk over here and close the door.

"Why? Sunlight is a good thing." He said, as he turned around to face me. I quickly hid under the covers. I knew I looked terrible, and now that there was light he could see me. For some reason I felt scared of what he would think of me if he saw me looking like this. I held the covers firmly down around me, but somehow Scott was able to tug it from my hands, and pull it completely off the bed away from my grasp. I was blinded by the sudden light, and automatically curled into a ball with my hands over my eyes. Once my eyes had adjusted, I groped around for the cover. When I couldn't find it, I opened my eyes which had been screwed shut from the light.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Scott staring at me, with his mouth open and pity on his face. No! No, I didn't want pity! I've had enough of that from the adults in this place!

"Get out!" I yelled after I figured out how to speak again. "Get out!" I yelled again pointing to the door. Scott scrambled out of the room with me following. I slammed the door behind him, and locked it before sliding down to sit in front of it. Tear rolled down my face, but I didn't understand why. Why did it only hurt when he looked at me with pity, and no one else?

**Scott**

A few questions ran through my mind when Max slammed the door behind me, What had happened to her? Why hadn't I saw and even heard about this? Why wasn't anyone trying to help her? Why wasn't her flock with her?

The shock of her appearance made me wonder what was going on. True, lately I have been gone looking at colleges, but still I couldn't have missed this. I did though, and no one seemed to care. Max looked like she barely ate at all, her hair like she hadn't even tried to take care of it, and her clothes looking like she didn't change at all.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I had to go talk to the professor. I had to ask him about this and get some answers. Rushing down the stairs to the Professors office, I thoughts about what I should say. Something along the lines of what was wrong with her first, and then why no one was helping her.

I rushed into the office and as calmly as I could, asked the Professor, "What is wrong with Max?"

"She is suffering from major depression. Please close the door." The Professor answered and gestured to the door. I turned around and closed the door before asking my next question.

"Why?"

"Well as you have probably noticed, since Fang has arrived, he has spent a great deal of time with Jean. From what I gathered from the other members of her flock, Max and Fang loved each other a great deal before they came here. For some reason, Fang decided to leave Max and be with Jean, which threw her into a depression. It wasn't as bad as it is now, but her flock's abandonment of her worsened it." The Professor said staring at his desk.

I knew all too well how Fang had taken Jean away from him. Me and Jean loved each other greatly too, but Jean decided to be with Fang. It had hurt my heart, but it healed and I had my friends to help me get through it. "Her flock has abandoned her?" I asked.

"In a way. It seems that her flock members used to depend on her completely, and now they don't at all. Angel and Nudge go to Kitty or Jean if they need help with something, as does Gazzy goes to you or one of the other boys. Iggy relies on others to help him see, and Fang is wrapped up with Jean. None of them go to her for help anymore, and none of them even notice how bad her depression is. They think she skips school, and just hangs out here. They are too busy with their new lives that they have forgotten their old lives almost completely, and it is killing Max." The professor explained.

I took a seat and rested my head in my hands. I had people to help me get over Jean, people I trusted. Max didn't. The people she trusted didn't even know how bad she was, or probably didn't even seek her out even though she was suffering. "Why isn't anyone trying to help her?" I asked through my hands.

"We tried. The children were busy and didn't notice her, but we did. We couldn't get her to come out of it, and eventually we gave up. Logan is the only one that tries which is surprising." The Professor said.

"Why did you stop?" I asked almost angrily. She was suffering all alone and everyone had given up on her, well almost everyone.

"Ororo brings her food that she won't eat. We can't force her to eat because then she struggles and winds up hurting herself. The only thing we can force her to do is nothing. Logan does the most by dragging her out of bed almost every day to punish her for skipping school, by making her wash the vehicles." The Professor said in a hopeless voice. Logan knows better than to let anyone touch my car, so he didn't ask Max to wash it or anything. She must have done it on her own, but why. I didn't understand it.

"How can I help her?" I asked before I knew what I was asking. The Professor looked surprised.

"Try to get her to eat without forcing her…Talk to her…Convince her life is worth living still." The Professor said as he was thinking. I nodded and left to see Max. I would help her even if it took me months.


	5. Live

**Chapter 5. If I make mistakes, please tell me right away.**

**Scott**

I headed back upstairs, and tried to think of ideas to help Max. Talking would help, the Professor had said that , but what was there to talk about? Persuading wasn't my strong suit, but I would have to manage. What could you say to someone who has given up on life? I could talk to her flock, but maybe there's a reason she doesn't try to see them. From the Professor's words, it sounds like she depends on them to seek her out, and not the other way around. Asking them to see her might make things worse if she found out that they didn't come of their own good intentions.

Approaching her plain, wooden door I started to remember that she locked me out. Somehow I was going to have to get her to open the door for me.

"Max?" I asked softly while tapping on the door.

**Max**

My head shot up. Scott was back, and something told me that he had talked to someone about me. I didn't want him seeing me like this again, so I am not going to let him in. A little part of me wanted to let him in though.

"Go away." I said firmly after I wiped the tears from my face.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"NO!" I said loudly. "Leave me alone!" What was I saying? I had wanted him to seek me out. I wanted him to willingly come and talk to me. So why was I saying these things? I have always wanted someone to seek me out.

_Because he will abandon you just like everyone else. _The voice told me. Just like everyone else… Like my flock…

A new wave of fresh tears hit me. Just like my family. They all left me for people better than me. When it comes to survival, then I can help. This school stuff though…I can't help them and they know it.

Scott was talking, but I wasn't listening. It finally hit me, as much of a bitch Jean is, my flock needs her more than they will ever need me again. Jean is smart enough to help them with school, they have a proper home now along with adults who can teach them how to properly use their powers and fight. They have both normal and strange friends, along with good role models. Better role models than I could ever be for any of them…I'm not a leader anymore; I probably never should have been one to begin with. Fang probably would have done better…

I put my head down on my knees as I cried dry sobs. There were no more tears left to cry, but my body wanted to cry. Unconscious comes around and takes me away, once the dry tears are gone

**Scott**

I keep talking to her, trying to get her to calmly open the door. I stop trying though, when I hear her quiet sobs from behind the door. I start to wonder if I had said something wrong to her, but then realize that maybe she hasn't been listening to me at all. All I know for sure is that she doesn't want to be bothered right now with me. I'll talk to Ororo, and maybe I can try to get Max to eat some dinner. I had no idea what she liked, but Ororo might know. I head back to my own room to attempt to work on some more college applications, those that are closer to here though.

**Dinner Time**

**Max**

I wake up with a stiff, cold body. It feels like I had died, and then magically came back to life in this dreary world. I shakily get up. Why am I getting up? Why not just stay on the floor?

I don't know, but I unlock the door and quickly dash to the bathroom. No one was even around, but I still locked the door. There I was, locked inside the pitch black bathroom. I forced myself to turn on the light, so I can see the horror that Scott had to witness yesterday, my appearance. When I first looked in this mirror, I didn't recognize the person there. Sunken face, hollow eyes with dark bags hanging beneath them, almost translucent skin, hair that looked like a nest for some unknown creature, and bones that poked out everywhere. I have always been skinny, but this was too much.

I had the sudden impulse to shower and attempt to fix my hair. For some reason, I wanted Scott to see me again, but not like this. I wanted him to see me looking better. Healthier.

I turned on the shower to medium temperature, and then went searching in the cabinets for some extra shampoo and a comb or brush. Usually everyone kept their own shower things with them in their room, so no one would use them. Once in a while though, there would be extra things lying around. New brushes never used, shampoo bottles never opened, and sometimes razors never used.

I was able to find some cheap girl shampoo, a new brush long forgotten, a cheap lady's razor never used, and some apple body wash. I put everything in the shower, managing not to get wet yet, before peeling off my dirty clothes and stepping into the shower. The was luke warm immediately caused goose bumps on my arms. I turned the water up, and the water came out stemming. For the first time in a while I felt warm. Not sweaty and burning, like from my nightmares, but just warm. I enjoyed the warmness for a minute longer, before getting to work.

First I took the brush and tried to untangle the knots and snares in my hair. It seemed to take forever, but I eventually got it after some tears of frustration. Once that was done, I washed my hair and body. I felt so clean and fresh now. I felt like I've just woken up from a terrible sleep, and was born anew. The last thing I did was shave, which was another task I eventually got through after some frustrated tears.

Stepping out of the shower into the steamy bathroom I realized I had forgotten to look for a towel. Luckily I found a nice, white fluffy one sitting on the counter. It almost made me smile to think that Jean had set this towel out for herself, and I had taken it away. That happy thought was then overshadowed with the fact that I didn't bring any clean clothes with me. I definitely was not going to put on my dirty clothes, which I noticed were at least three shades darker than when I probably first put them on.

I gathered up my dirty clothes and stood outside the door with my figure on the lock. I was going to have to bolt back to my room. Everyone would still be downstairs for dinner, so there would be no one up here. Thinking of food, made my stomach feel sick. I opened the door and dashed out of the door and almost blindly to my room. Once inside, I slammed the door shut, my heart hammering in my chest and my face beat red. Even though no one was around, I felt embarrassed. I had run down the hall, half naked with a small towel covering my essentials.

I turned on my light, something I haven't done for a long time, and saw my room. Dust covered my dresser and nightstands. My backpack sat in the corner covered in cobwebs. The room itself smelled like old sweat, and just plain unclean.

I felt the urge to clean it, but my head was swimming. I dropped my clothes and made my way to my bed where I collapsed. I fell asleep with the light brightly shinning down on me.

**Scott**

I carried a plate of Ororo's delicious cheese herb pasta with chicken. Hopefully Max would eat it, but Ororo told me not to get my hopes up. I was going to let my hopes get up though. The door was closed, and I expected it to be still locked. Luckily Ororo had given me a spare key for her door. She requested it back before I went to bed though. I tried the door and found it amazingly unlocked. I gently pushed the door opened and walked into the warmly lite room.

The room still smelled as terrible as before, and it looked just as terrible too. My gaze wondered to Max who was curled into a ball wrapped in a towel. My cheeks reddened at the glimpses of bare skin that no one ever saw. The white, flat skin of her stomach, the smooth looking thighs, and her peaceful face sleeping. For a moment I wondered if anyone ever saw this almost vulnerable face of hers. My next thought though was I was looking at her while she was half naked. I diverted my eyes away and set the food on the dusty night stand. After that I tried not to look at her as I curled the covers over her from where she was lying on it.

Only once she was covered that I tried to wake her. She awoke with sleepy eyes with no understanding of what was going on around her for a minute, well until she realized that I was in here and she was naked.

**Max**

"GET OUT!" I yelled gripping the covers around. I was still naked from my shower, my dirty clothes still on the floor, Scott above me while I was naked, and then there was food sitting on the nightstand.

"I just brought you some dinner," He said with almost a fearful face.

"Get out!" I repeated just as forceful but not as loud. On that note he turned and left. Once the door was shut, I jumped from my bed and locked the door. No one was coming in here again.

Huffing from my embarrassment, and also my sudden dash, I suddenly smelled something warm, cheessey, and delicious. My eyes found the plate of food resting on the nightstand closest to me. On cue my stomach rumbled and I felt very, very hungry. I remember moving toward the food, but I don't remember eating. All I know is it was there one minute, and then the next minute it wasn't. It was replaced by an empty plate with yellow smeared all over it. I still was starving, but I didn't want to go downstairs. Outside my room was the flock that replaced me and the others who didn't care.

I realized I was still naked from my shower so I slowly got dressed while I thought briefly about my flock. I remembered all the fun times we had at our home, on the run, and also with Elli. Tears unconsciously leaked from my eyes when I remembered that those times weren't ever going to be repeated. I brought my flock here and now they didn't need me. They needed these people here who had been normal most of their lives and yet still go to school. They didn't need me with my random education and a few weeks of school.

I felt depressed when I thought about it more. I tried to shake it away with thinking of all the good things I have, but I could think of any. I looked around and I saw was a messy room and me in the middle of it. I shut off the light and curled up in my smelly bed. I lied there for a while, while I cried silent tears, and possibly fell asleep, but eventually I snapped out of it. What snapped me out of it was the disgusting, sweat smelling bed of mine. I pushed myself up and forced myself to rip off the smelly sheets and covers. I slept on the cool mattress for the rest of the night.

**Scott**

"Max…Max….MAaaaaaaxxx," Scott said as he knocked on the door. He had convinced the Professor to let him stay home for the day so he might help Max. He didn't expect she would sleep until nine though. He sighed after one final knock. Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs. It could only be Logan. Scott looked down the hallway and say that he was right.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked with distaste. A silver key was sticking out of his right hand.

"The Professor wants me to help Max," I responded. He huffed before tossing the silver key to me. I barley caught it.

"Good luck," He said before heading back down the stairs. That was an interesting encounter. I looked at the key for a few seconds before trying it on Max's locked door. The keys turned with ease and the door opened smoothly. The room inside was as pitch black as I remembered, this time there was a huge, dark mass on the floor. Fearful it was Max, I turned on the lights and ran toward it. It wasn't until I heard a long, annoyed moan from the bed did I realize that I made a mistake.

"Who the hell turned on the lights?" Came Max's sleepy, irritated voice.

"Sorry," I apologized and moved to the bed. This time she was fully clothed in jeans and a tee shirt that had bunched up past her flat, belly button. I watched as she shifted around to me and blinked many times until her eyes adjusted to the harsh light.

"Why are you here?" She asked with a tenseness in her body that wasn't there before.

"It's time for you to get out of bed," I told her.

"That's Logan's job," She said with a small smile.

"The Professor gave Logan the day off," I said smiling back. She pushed herself up and her shirt fell down.

"What is my work today then?" She asked. Work? Um…

"To clean your room," I said off the top of my head. Her head rolled toward me. Her body had that lazy tenseness that I've only seen in her.

"Logan said that?" She questioned.

"No, I said that," I responded. Her stomach growled after I finished. "Breakfast fist," I added and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. In a way, it was sort of cute.


	6. Not Completely Recovered

**Scott**

Max pushed herself off the bed. "Let's go then," She said and was out the door in a few steps. Still smiling a little, I followed behind her as she made her way to the kitchen.

**Max**

I followed the scent of food, which wasn't trying to make me feel sick. I eventually re-found the kitchen; there was no one there though, just a mass of dirty plates from breakfast.

"What do you want?" Scott asked and went looking around. "Pancakes?" He offered. My mouth watered at the thought of the fluffy, buttery goodness that Iggy had once made. A stabbing pain entered my heart when I remembered that my flock had abandoned me, which meant no more meals made by Iggy. I walked over to the fridge and pretended to be looking in there while I closed my eyes. I pushed the good memories away until the pain had subsided enough for me to think clearly on food. I pulled out some milk and went looking for a box of cereal.

"I'll make myself some cereal," I responded to Scott. I searched around in two cabinets and found none. I let out a frustrated sigh just when Scott hung a box of Frosted Flakes in front of my face. I snatched it and then went looking for a bowl. Again I couldn't find one and again Scott had to hand it to me.

"Thanks," I responded and made my cereal.

"We've moved things around since the last time you've been down here so it's not your fault," He said and started putting the cereal and milk away for me. With nothing to say, I grabbed a clean spoon from the drying rack in the sink and put a spoonful of the sugary goodness into my mouth while I leaned against a counter.

"How do you feel?" He tried. I didn't feel like talking about that, not to him or anyone else. I shot him a look that said I'm-not-going-to-talk-about-that and he left it alone. I focused back on my sugary cereal.

"I'm going to go look for some cleaning stuff," He said and disappeared out of the kitchen. Left to my solitude, I finished my cereal and then automatically started doing the dishes. The menial task took my mind off the pain in my heart and it eventually went away completely. For once, I was thinking about nothing and it felt good. Too long I had spent lying in bed, torturing myself over my flock. Now I wanted to show them that I didn't need them, even though I defiantly did.

**Scott**

With the help of Ororo, I found a vacuum, an empty hamper, cleaning solutions, and some air freshener. I brought it all up to Max's room and slowly started cleaning while I waited for her to join me. Mostly I just gathered up her dirty covers and threw them in the wash before I decided to go looking for her. I found her sitting against a counter in the kitchen with the newly washed dishes sitting in the drying rack.

"You washed the dishes?" I asked giving her a smile. Rarely anyone here did any sort of chore. They all left it up to the adults. Also, Max had proven that fighting was the only thing she was graceful at and probably the only thing she could do, besides make snappy comments. When she had first arrived here, she had accidently dropped dishes and crashed into things a lot. Many things had been broken, although it had never been entirely her fault. Someone from her flock was always with her. I felt a sadness overcome me when I thought of how there was never anyone standing with her anymore. Her flock didn't even bother with her anymore.

"Yeah, I got bored," She said and smiled a sad smile. It was almost painful to watch.

"Let's get started. When we're done, we can do something fun," I said giving her a bigger smile.

"Fun? Like what?" She questioned and pushed herself away from the counter.

"Maybe a game? We'll see," I said and gestured to the doorway. "Ladies first?" her smile turned happier and she lead the way back to her room. Once we had arrived, I thought of all the things that had to be done.

"We should clean the furniture and dust first," I said and walked over to the windows. I opened them up and let the sun in. I looked back and saw her look at the sky with longing. I took a few steps until I was standing in front of her. "Clean first," I reminded her before poking her on the nose. She lightly smacked my hand away and went to work armed with a dust cloth and some heavy dust remover spray. I picked up a mattress cleaner and sprayed it over the mattress while she went to work dusting and cleaning the tops of her dresser and nightstand. Meanwhile, I vacuumed and threw any dirty laundry in the hamper. Amazingly, both of us finished our tasks at the same time.

"Now what?" She asked as she set the cleaning supplies down by the hamper. We locked eyes, and then looked at the unmade bed.

"There are sheets in the closet," I said and started winding up the vacuum cord. She was already putting the sheets on by the time I was done. She was badly failing at it though. Each side she put down came undone as she did the opposite one. Holding back my laughter at how cute it was, I moved to the opposite side of the bed as her and helped her out.

"Thanks for helping me," She said with a small smile. Her face looked warmer than it had a day ago, though it was still pale. All she wanted was for someone to care, to need her. I understood that, and it made her happy that I was here, I think. I broke our gaze and looked to the window.

"I'll put everything away. Why don't go fly," I suggested warmly. I glanced to see her gazing out the window.

"You sure?" She asked almost unsurely.

"Yes," We locked gazes again before she bounded out the window and into the sky. I watched as her brown wings unfolded and then glide into the sky with ease. All that time of not flying hadn't made her forget how to. I watched in amazement until she disappeared around the building. I snapped myself out of it and went to putting everything away.

**Max**

It felt good to be flying away. My heart was bursting with love from being up here once more. My wings creaked and strained from being out of practice for so long, but still the burn felt good. It didn't take long before they got tired and I got hungry again. Taking a running stop, I went through the back door and into the kitchen where Scott already was.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Its lunchtime," he answered and started getting all sorts of things out. I went looking around for something to make for myself.

"Do you want to make some mac-an-cheese?" He asked taking out some different kinds of cheeses. That sounded really good. Gooey cheese mixed with tons of pasta sounded like the best thing ever actually. I don't think Iggy ever made it, I thought. There it was again, that stab in the heart as I remembered Iggy.

"Yeah," I answered and stopped looking for food even though I was starving.

"Okay, do you want to cut the cheese?" He asked with a smile. He was smiling a lot today and like an idiot I found myself always smiling back. Seeming him made the pain go away. It chased away all the bad things that had been dragging me down and made me feel…safe? Wanted? Something like that at least.

"I can't cook," I responded and edged away. He took the same amount of steps toward me as I did away and soon he had me backed against the counter.

"Let me show you then," He said and gently took one of my hands and guided me to the cutting board. He opened a package of sharp cheddar and then placed the knife in my hand. My first attempt created a hugely slanted rectangle. My second attempt wasn't much better.

"I'm not good at this," I said frustrated.

"Let me help you," He said and came around from behind me. He placed his hands over mine and helped me cut a straight piece. "You've thinking too hard. Relax," He said and helped me do it again. Soon I was cutting straight all by myself. Feeling accomplished, I worked hard at my job and it wasn't too long until the dish was in the oven and baking for half an hour.

"What now?" I asked impatient for the food.

"Let's finish making your bed," he said. We went back up to my room where a hamper was waiting with my green cover and my two pillows. Together we smoothed the cover onto the bed and put pillow cases on the pillow. Once we were down we lay across the bed on opposite sides.

"It's so clean," I said enjoying the flowery smell that arose from my cover. It didn't smell like sweat like it had last night.

"Yeah," Scott answered and before I could react he was on me with his fingers getting into every ticklish crevice on my body. Impossibly loud laugher exploded from my body and tears stream from my eyes after a while as I failed to push them away. I looked for my own opening, and soon I was tickling him too. Together we laughed until we were too tired to do anything but curl up on the bed next to each other, our heads almost touching.

"Don't do that," I said still laughing. A long beep broke our laughter that announced that the food was done.

"Food's done," Scott said stating the obvious. For once, I didn't try to think of a joke to say to that.

After lunch was a compelling game of Apples to Apples (which I was easily winning) with the three adults and Scott. Most of the time I got random people I didn't know (which Scott secretly helped me out with). After the first round, I was laughing and having fun as were the adults and Scott. Well, we WERE having fun until everyone came home at least.

The front door opened and Iggy's voice found its way painfully into my ears and heart. "The professor will never allow this," it said. A handful of knives killed me a little inside.

"Yes he will. He loves me," Came an unknown angelic voice that seemed somewhat familiar. My head slowly turned to the doorway just as the tall Mexican girl entered. I vaguely remembered her but I couldn't remember how because Iggy appeared behind her. He looked just as he always had with his pale, skinny frame and redish hair. It was too much for me. I bolted up and threw open the window. I was up in the air before Scott could stop me, with tears running down my face. I flew fast out toward the ocean.

**Scott**

"Professor, could we go to a party tonight?" Rachel asked sweetly. Even though she had gotten everything she has asked for already, the professor would never agree to that. It was the middle of the week and a school night.

"Hm…" The professor mumbled. My head spun to him and saw him actually thinking over. I was about to say something when I saw something odd. He wasn't wearing the serious expression he usually wore when it came to decisions like this. It was a calm, unnaturally happy look. I glanced at the other adults and saw the same. Something wasn't right.

"I think we should stay here tonight," Iggy said. I turned my head to look at him and was relieved to see him look normal, unlike everyone else who had come home. Everyone else had that same look, and all of them were staring at Rachel. Something was defiantly not right.

"Oh please. Professor," Rachel said fluttering her eyelashes. She must be behind this. Only Iggy looked unaffected, and of course, me.

"Alright. What time's the party?" The professor answered. I got up from my seat and quickly dragged Iggy outside.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He tugged his arms away.

"Why do you think I know?" he responded gruffly. His eyes wandered to where the ground was and I saw a glint of worry.

"Is Rachel behind this?" I tried.

"I think so," he paused, "they all started acting like this after she got here, and she never would say what he power was," he said mulling it over. Why hadn't I seen this? Oh yeah, I haven't been home a lot.

"She can control people then, like the professor?" I asked. Iggy shook his head.

"No, otherwise you and me would be like them. I don't think it's mental. It's something else," He said mulling it over, still staring at the ground. Why not us? Why are we different? Iggy can fly, but Fang can also and he's under this spell. We're both guys but also so are lots of people here. Iggy is blind, but I'm not. I'm older, he's younger.

"Wait," Iggy said his head shooting up, "Could it be eye contact?" he asked.

"No. I've looked into her eyes and I'm not under her spell," I said waving him off.

"But you have to wear those glasses and I'm blind. Maybe she can't make direct eye contact with your glasses," He said almost excitedly.

"If that's it, how do we break it?" I asked thinking it out loud.

"We have to get her away somehow. Blindfold her or something and hope it wears off?" He suggested. That sounded half assed, but also possible.

"That might work," I mumbled.

"Let's try it," he said and made a move to go inside. I grabbed his arm again.

"Let's wait for Max. If this doesn't work we may have to fight," I said. Iggy just stared at me with his unseeing eyes.

"Is she better?" He asked carefully but also quietly.

"Better?" I questioned. Not depressed anymore? I wouldn't say that seeing that she ran off after seeing ONE member of her flock.

"Yeah. The professor and Angel told us she was really sick and we couldn't go see her. Then Rachel came and they stopped telling me what was going on," he explained.

"She's been majorly depressed, and thought you guys didn't need her anymore for anything," I said almost in disbelief. The Professor lied to him and her flock.

"Oh god," He moaned and slapped his forehead, his blind eyes turned to the sky. No wonder no one tried to help her, the professor told them not to. But why?


	7. Time to Get Serious

After an hour of trying to think in silence, the heroic group of three eventually fell asleep one by one on the floor. Scott's head bent back against the bed post as his body still managed to sit up straight all by itself. If it wasn't for the shades, he would look like he was just sitting really still instead of sleeping. Iggy lay on the floor with his arms behind his head. He was clearly asleep by his slow breathing and calm expression. Even though the boys looked peaceful, Max looked ragged. Her body slumped against the side of her bed with her hair covering her face. It looked as if she was still seriously depressed as her body twitched and whispered as nightmares consumed her mind, as usual.

Without any warning, alarms blared around the institute. The two bird kids immediately reacted with their eyes snapping open and their hands covering their sensitive ears. Scott reacted a few seconds later and was on his feet faster than the obviously suffering bid kids. Without bothering to try and shout over the alarm, Scott pulled the two to their feet and led them through the institute to Cerebro, which was considered the safest room on the grounds. As soon as they entered the room, the alarm faded out and the bird kids were able to come to their senses.

All three adults were lined up behind the professor, who was at the console, as well as Rachel for some reason. Each one was dressed in pajamas except for her. She was wearing a pair of her usual three inch heels and a short gold dress that meshed well with her brownish skin. She turned to the new arrivals with the droopy eyed adults coping her. Max understood what Scott had been talking about. All of them defiantly didn't look themselves and slack expressions just like when Angel controlled people.

"Scott, Iggy, and Max," Rachael said gently, her voice dipping when she said Max's name. She concentrated her gaze on the bird girl, but Max expertly avoided her eyes.

"What's going on?" Scott asked. Rachael looked back at Logan and his expression became a little more attentive.

"Someone broke into the institute and kidnapped Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge," He said, his voice tripping over a few words. Max and Iggy froze. Scott watched Logan speak, and saw how Rachael's gaze intensified almost immediately.

"How?" Max asked staring intently at the metal walkway they were standing on. Rachael turned to Ororo.

"We don't know. The professor is tracking them with Cerebro, but we need to get everyone home before something more happens," She said easily. Scott noticed how Rachael's gaze was easy and how both adults had automatically locked eyes with her when she turned to them. That was enough to confirm their theory about eye contact. She turned back to Logan.

"I'll go get them," He said and moved forward.

"We'll get ready to go then," Scott stumbled and pulled the other two back. The alarm was off now as he pulled the two back upstairs with Logan following.

"It is the eye contact. I think her hold on Logan is weak though," Scott whispered to the two once they were a little bit farther from the man.

"We should try and break it then," Max hushed and spun around and marched at Logan. Scott and Iggy both grabbed one of her arms and held her back.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Let's what happens when we try to tell him he's being controlled," Max said obviously and broke free. Logan approached then and moved to go around them and out the door a few feet away, but Max stopped him by grabbing one of his arms. "Hey Logan, did you know you're being controlled?" Max asked. The man turned to the girl and a confused look came over his face.

"Rachael's controlling you, you have to break free," Iggy tried. Logan looked at him now. His gaze became hostile, and the next moment he had his claws out and swiping at the boy.

"Logan, stop!" Scott shouted as he tried to grab the man from behind. Logan slammed the boy hard into a wall and Scott dropped to the ground.

"Stop! We're your…" Max started as she dodged jabs and swipes aimed at her now, "teammates. Logan, remember!" Iggy kicked Logan in the back. He turned around and was about to jab his claws into Iggy's throat, but then froze suddenly. His look of hostility turned to one of pain as his claws retracted and he fell on his knees. He pressed his hands to his head as Max snuck around and dragged her brother a few feet away.

"Logan?" Scott said, keeping his distance across from the bird kids.

"Oh my head…" Logan and looked to the celling with one hand rubbing his head, "What happened?" He asked.

"Rachael was controlling you," Scott said as he took slow steps to the man. Max and Iggy still stayed a little bit away, both listening for someone to discover what they just did.

"Something was strange about that girl. One day Chuck said she had to leave and the next he said she could share a room with Jean," Logan said as he stumbled to his feet.

"We should leave before someone comes up here," Max said suddenly looking alert.

"Yeah," Scott said to her. "Do you remember being controlled?" Scott asked and yanked open one of the front doors.

"It's a little fuzzy. What's going on right now though?" Logan asked not moving. Max took her brother's hand and led him through the open door without another word. The kidnapping of half her flock was clearly affecting her through her more than rash actions.

"We have to go, I'll tell you on the way," Scott said gesturing out the door. Logan nodded his head and walked out the door. Max was already getting the garage door open.

"Right now everyone is at a party at this rich guy's house. Rachael wants you to get them, but we're going with too, and see if we can free them from her spell," Scott said as he jogged to the garage and opened the second one. Max looked at him as he got in his car. Logan went to the heavy duty Hummer and got in. "Iggy go with Logan and explain what's going on. Max get in," Scott said as he pulled the car out. He was also clearly worried about the current situation, but not as much as Max or Iggy. Max opened one of the back doors of the Hummer and pushed Iggy inside before getting the passenger seat of Scott's car. Scott backed up and took off down the driveway with Logan following.

**Max**

My feet twitched impatiently, even though Scott was going at least twenty miles over the speed limit. Everything about this situation seemed strange. The institute had an excessive amount of security that was set every night, so why didn't it go off? Also, I don't remember hearing guns shooting or any explosions that the security made. My brain screamed at me that this was inside job, which made sense up to a point.

"How does the night security work for the institute?" I asked Scott. He was as tense as me, but mine was brought on from worry over my family. Could he be worried about them too? I couldn't tell.

"It turns on automatically at night I think," Scott said, his brow furrowing. He dug in one of his side pockets and pulled out a sleek phone. He typed in his password while keeping his eyes on the road. "Call Iggy," He said clearly and the phone dialed. He handed the phone to me.

"What's up?" Iggy answered.

"Ask Logan how the security works," Scott yelled. He reached over and pressed a button and the phone seemed a lot louder.

"It's automatic, but Charles can turn it on and off manually somehow," Logan answered distantly. Things clicked together in my head. Rachael was suspicious before, but now she seemed a lot more dangerous. She could have made the Professor turn the security off and then had the kids kidnapped. Why? My brain answered with a simple word: trap. She already controlled everyone at the institute except for us three, well four now, so it could only be that she wanted to trap us somehow.

"She's going to lead us into a trap," I said loudly, my brain running faster than I could follow.

"Rachael?" Scott asked as he jerked the wheel hard to the right to avoid an accident with a stopped car. He ran a stop light with no one going through the intersection and Logan followed.

"Yeah. She had the Professor turn the security off so someone could take the kids. She wants to lead us away for some reason," I said. I couldn't figure out why, but maybe someone else could.

"She's working for Malcolm," Logan said with realization. Malcolm…who was he again? The name sounded familiar, but I could make any connections.

"Who's he?" I asked knowing I probably sounded stupid.

"Remember Kea? She saved your life when you first came here. She's fighting Malcolm who thinks mutants don't deserve to exist. He's a mutant too, and a powerful one at that," Scott explained quickly and screech his car to a stop in front of a pair of iron gates. They were open and covered in streamers and toilet paper. Loud music blasted from the house where kids were dancing together, many of them half naked in swimsuits or their underwear. A pool was visible in the back and was filled with more dancing people as well as a few girls with missing tops. Bear bottles were smashed on the drive way along with crushed cans and a few unconscious people with permanent marker covering their faces.

"How are we going to find anyone?" Logan asked as he got out. We gathered outside the gates, and we began to realize how big of a task we had ahead of us. My brain slowed down, and started pushing everything away about the whole situation and started focusing on the task ahead.

"How about me and Scott go in and start dragging our people out here so we can try and de-brainwash them," I suggested when no one said anything.

"Yeah, you two do that. We'll wait here," Iggy said and leaned back against the black Hummer. Logan sent a look to the boy that told him to get off the car. Being blind, Iggy couldn't see it so he continued to lean against it. Scott started walking away with a small smile at the scene and I followed.

"We should probably split up," Scott said as his face turned up to the two balconies where kids too high to care were grinding up against each other, as much as they could I guess. Most of them were so out of it that they looked more like they were falling against each other.

"I'll take the house, you take the pool," I said and ran up to the house before he could protest. I defiantly didn't want to get wet dragging any of our people out, and didn't even want to try flying them out. Once I pushed through the crowded doorway, I regretted my hasty decision. I clenched my teeth and pushed past my claustrophobia and started squishing past people. I didn't recognize anyone and could barely think through the blaring music. Anxiety kicked in and kept telling me to stop as the air seemed to be less and less. Eventually, I made it to the only mostly clear room which just happened to be the kitchen. I took deep breathes on my knees. The music was pounding through my head, but at least random people weren't squishing into me. There were too many people and it would take too long to find anyone. If only I could get everyone outside where they would be more spread out….

My gaze wandered around the dirty kitchen, and then I saw my saving glory; a fire alarm with a lighter and pack of cigarettes sitting near the stove. I glanced around at the dead drunk guys slumped in chairs, and figured it was worth it. I dragged an empty chair to the alarm and held a lite a smoke to the alarm. Immediately the blaring signal went off. The smoke dropped from my hand and I covered my already hurting eardrums.

Being a big, rich house, a chain reaction started and every alarm started going off in the house. Soon, people were rushing outside and screaming except for the people too high or drunk to understand what was going on. I stumbled from the chair and went out the back door where people were huddled around talking and still dancing. I snapped out my wings and took to the sky. I saw Scott leading a stumbling Kitty to Logan, and I looked for someone too. I saw Rouge standing in a corner and went to her.

"Time to go home," I told her and grabbed her shirted arm. She obediently let me lead her away without a word. I was pulling her down the driveway when I saw Kitty fading through people's arms as they tried to grab her. They were yelling for her to stop, telling her they were her friends.

I left Rouge and jumped in too, figuring that I had gotten Logan to stop too. "Kitty stop!" She snarled and sunk into the ground. She rose again a few seconds later and dragged both of Iggy's feet down. "Kitty, remember. We're your friends!" I shouted. She froze too and Iggy stopped sinking. She climbed out of the ground with Iggy and kneeled over the ground with a moan. She put a hand to her head and looked to be in serious pain. Logan approached her cautiously before talking to her in hushed tones.

"I think there's a pattern here," Scott muttered while he obviously thought.

"What?" Me and Iggy asked at the same time. We both looked at each other for a minute and then at Scott.

"We tried everything to break her out of it, but she only froze when you said 'Kitty, remember'," Scott said.

"Logan did that too," Iggy said. The man in question looked at the boy before helping Kitty up and putting her in the car. Pain was written over face as she held her head.

"You think it's broken because of a phrase then?" I asked skeptically.

"Maybe. Let's try it," Scott said and gestured to Rouge. Feeling stupid, I still went over to her and stared the girl in the eyes.

"Rouge, remember," I said forcefully. There was no change in her slack face. I looked back to Scott. "It didn't work." Scott walked over.

"Maybe it will. Anna Marie, remember," He tried forcefully. Rouge's eyes squeezed shut and she fell forward in pain. Scott caught the girl and lowered her down. I just stared at him in confusion.

"How?" I asked. Her actual name was Anna Marie?

"I think we have to use their actual names. See if you can find people from the sky," He said without looking at me. I took to the sky, thoughts still running though my head. We called Kitty 'Kitty', but that wasn't her actual name if I remembered. It was Kaitlin or something. I shook my head and started looking for more people to try this new phrase on. Scott left Rouge to Logan, and followed underneath me. I located Evan dancing beside the pool and hovered above him. Scott got to the boy, and he fell forward in pain a moment later. I looked for someone else and found Kurt dancing with a pretty girl. Scott was still busy dragging Evan up, but Logan was forcing his way through the crowd of people, looking at each person's face. It seems he was content with blindly searching.

"Logan!" I shouted and he looked up. I pointed below me and waited for him to make his way to the boy. I saw him fall forward too at Logan's command and went to look for more people. This continued on and on until everyone had been loaded into either the Hummer or Scott's car. As the three of us gathered back to the cars with a limp Jean and Fang, we saw that Iggy was explaining everything to everyone that was able to listen. Logan and Scott put the last two in Scott's car and the three us gathered a little bit away.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We need to get the others out from Rachael's control," Logan said obviously.

"How?" Scott asked. I agreed with him. The adults were in charge for a reason, and that was because they were super strong. If Rachael found out what we were doing, if she already didn't know, she could make the others attack us in the process.

"We just have to move quickly while Rachael isn't looking," Logan answered.

"Rachael doesn't leave the Professor's side," Scott observed.

"We just need to distract her then," I said.

"I'll handle that. You two get everyone else free," He said. We both nodded our heads.

"Let's get going then," I said and climbed into Scott's car.


End file.
